Mi dolor, Es tu rechazo
by azumi hyuga
Summary: Una declaracion y un comentario, provocan un futuro vacio y triste, pero...¿por que si ellos se aman?


**Nota: **Naruto ni sus personajes, lamentablemente no son míos, y si así fuera Neji ya estuviera casado con Ten-ten, y Sasuke ya hubiera regresado a konoha, que triste es la vida...

- nnn...( narracion de Ten-ten o dialogos de los personajes )

- _nnn..._(recuerdo )

sin guion...(narrado por mi)

**MI DOLOR ,ES TU RECHAZO**

- El dolor y la desesperación que siento en este momento, no se compara con ninguna otra emoción que hubiera sentido antes, es mas fuerte que yo, es mas intensa que abarca cada sentido, cada parte, cada pensamiento de mi ser.

_- Neji..._

_- Mmm ..._

_- Neji, yo, yo TE AMO_

- No se que hacer con el dolor que me cargo, no se que hacer contigo, y mucho menos conmigo misma, no puedo mas, mi corazón esta a punto de estallar, y todo por tu culpa, si, por tu culpa, por esas palabras, esas malditas palabras :

_- ¡Ni siquiera se como lo pensaste!_

_- ¡No siento lo mismo que tu!_

_¡No te amo!_

- Que desafortunadamente, salieron de tu boca, y me han dejado así, tonta, estúpida, vulnerable, ya no, ya no puedo contenerme, las lagrimas salen de mis ojos, ruedan por mis mejillas, y caen sutilmente en el piso.

- Quisiera haber podido evitarlas, nunca haber escuchado tal comentario, con un simple rechazo bastaba, pero no; el GENIO quería hacerse el arrogante.

- Aun así era imposible, es imposible regresar el tiempo, es imposible predecirlo, así como lo es detenerlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Ya han pasado tres años, tres insignificantes años desde que me dijiste tus sentimientos hacia mi, créeme que tus palabras se me quedaron grabadas, como dos dagas en mi pecho:

_- ¡ENTIÉNDELO,! No te amo, no lo haré nunca_

_- Pero Neji, pensé que éramos amigos, no tienes que ser tan..._

_- Espero que te quede muy claro, Ten-ten, tu no eres nada para mi...y nunca lo serás_

- En ese entonces, yo era una pobre ilusa que luchaba y deseaba con todo su corazón alcanzar al menos, una mirada que me dijera que sentías lo mismo por mi, una caricia, y tal vez...solo tal vez...un beso.

- Hoy, esos sueños infantiles desaparecieron junto con mi amor hacia ti, desde ese día, no te he podido ver con otros ojos, que no sean de dolor, de decepción, de odio ; si, esa era la palabra indicada para ti.

- Este día, este momento, veo tu rostro en una foto de el "Team Gai" , al pensar en esos días me llena una felicidad enorme:

_- Estas bien, Ten-ten_

_- Arigatou, neji, nos has salvado_

- Pero al recordarte, de un rencor indescriptible...

- Este día fue uno de los mas amargos de mi vida, pues te vi, te vi "felizmente" por las calles, caminando con tu imponente apariencia, y tu intimidante mirada, ibas acompañado de nada mas y nada menos que; TU ESPOSA.

- Pasaste junto a mi y me dedicaste esas típicas miradas con las que solías mirarme, ósea de indiferencia y frialdad, yo, por otra parte actué lo mas normal que pude, sin mostrar vergüenza o intimidación alguna, pues yo también iba acompañada, por la persona por la cual pude sobrevivir este tiempo, la persona mas especial en mi vida, aun mas que tu...MI HIJO.

- Esa personita, me hizo encontrar una vez mas la esperanza, decidí no seguir llorando, a si que me dedique a sembrar mi felicidad, y ahí esta presente con tan solo 1 año de edad.

- Al pasar a un lado mío, solo pude sentir un pequeño susurro de parte de tus labios, cambiaste tu mirada de frialdad, a uno de tristeza, una leve tristeza que pasaba desapercibida por otros, pero no por mi, que te conozco como la palma de mi mano, eso que dijiste, me hizo sentir un escalofrió en mi columna, y un despertar de sentimientos raros que aun no describo, tu dijiste :

_- Lo lamento..._

- Escuche bien o mal, no lo se, el Hyuga se estaba disculpando, eso si era difícil de creer.

_- Lo lamento..._

- Retumbaban en mi cabeza esas dos palabritas, dejare de pensar que fue eso, y me dedicare solo a sacarte de mi, pues decidí engañarme a mi misma diciendo que te odiaba, cuando la realidad era que este amor que me quedaba por dentro y que aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo, me estaba lastimando.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Afuera de la casa de la kunoichi, estaba un joven alto, guapo, ojos color plateados como la luna y una hermosa cabellera larga a la mitad de la espalda, observando fijamente la ventana de esta, a una distancia considerada.

Su cara reflejaba tranquilidad, pero sus ojos eran una historia diferente, se podía distinguir solo con el mas mínimo detalle su mirada triste, un dolor profundo, arrepentimiento, eso eran sus ojos, noche y día.

- Lo lamento...nunca debí decir palabras tan hirientes, pero era necesario, era lo mejor para ti

Los ojos plateados que acechaban la casa de la kunoichi se esfumaron, así como las palabras en el viento, según el era lo mejor para los dos, pero aun así no podía engañar a su corazón, la amaba y la seguiría amando hasta el fin de su existencia, pero era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás.

El se resigno a ser comprometido con una perfecta extraña, que nunca ganaría su corazón, pues este ya tenia dueño.

Decidió hacerle pensar a su compañera que no la amaba, era mentira, la hizo sufrir mas de lo que el se imagino y pensó que seria menos su dolor al saber que se casaría con alguien que no era ella, y todo por que, por las estúpidas reglas y el estúpido clan, pero mas estúpido el, por no oponerse.

El dolor y el sufrimiento, grandes compañeros que iban de la mano por los corazones de los dos shinobis, lamentablemente, ella nunca supo la verdad de el por que el rechazo del joven, y tampoco que este la amaba mas que a su vida, el por su parte, estaba mas que arrepentido de haber sido tan cruel, y unir su vida a otra persona, pero que mas se podía hacer, nada, mas que seguir con sus vidas, y seguir guardando ese amor en lo mas profundo de su ser, seguir soportando esa vida, y seguir atormentados, sabiendo bien que, por mas amor que los dos sintieran, sus vidas estaban destinadas a tomar rumbos distintos, y que sus vidas, jamás se unirían.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jejej...hola, mmm..bien tal vez van a decir que me estoy pasando un poquito de lanza con ellos, o que tal vez me estoy emocionando con los one-shot, bueno solo un poquito...este se me ocurrió pues por que estaba yo muy enojada, y así que me puse a escribir algo en mi libreta, así como empieza el fic, pero poco a poco relacione mi dolor con una historia, así que me dije, "por que no hacerlos sufrir un poquito" y ahí esta el resultado de mi enojo, un one-shot que la neta no se si vaya a gustar mucho, pero bueno espero que me manden sus comentarios a ver que tal...y ya que no he publicado el capi 7 del otro, les quiero decir por medio de aquí, que gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que me ha servido de mucho, ahora se como voy a mejorar ese fic para no decepcionarlos y hacer que ...sea una buena historia, y la prueba la tienen aquí, pues he mejorado algunas cosas que los otros no tenian, solo basta mirar. Bien, nos vemos luego y espero uno que otro comentario para ver si sigo a si mi manera de escribir, o quieren que la cambie...arigatou...bye..besos...


End file.
